


Friendly Kidnapped Spiderman

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, angst but nr, mention of human experiments, not as dark as I liked it to be, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Peter ends up in a lab where scientists do experiments on people with special abilities. After a week of silence Gwen asks her dad for help in finding him.





	Friendly Kidnapped Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by CreamRose169, I hope you like it, I didn't find it as dark as I was hoping for.  
> POV changes from Peter to third person back to peter

Ugh, Why does it smell like pee? “animals,” I muttered face down onto the concrete floor. This was just supposed to be a quick robbery, I didn’t expect to get into a fight with a Chuck Norris try hard and a guy who I genuinely thought was the Sham-WOW dude-they used that to their advantage alright.

Oh man, Gwen is going to be so mad.

“I can’t believe you got kidnapped!” “Why do you always put yourself in dangerous situations?” Regular girl complaints, ya know?

“You know guys-” I began, hands tied behind my back and bag over my head – the whole nine yards- the mustiness of the minivan made me want to gag.

“Shut up,” Chuck Norris went to hit me but I managed to dodge him. A few silent moments passed before I spoke again- if you call the annoying rattling of this old van and a fight between two taxi drivers outside silence.

“I was supposed to have dinner with my girlfriend tonight-“ another dodge, “she’s gonna be really angry with me-“ I dodged again- Norris growled and threw something light at me, an empty soda can, I can probably use the mouthpiece to cut myself free depending on time. I tilted my head back and sighed loudly.

“Look, kid, if you keep talking you’re gonna get knocked out, ya hear me?” I chose not to respond to his aggressively thick New York accent, ‘I said, did you hear me?”

“You..you told me not to talk..” as if on cue I dodged his slapping hand again and jumped- getting my arms in front of me and pulling at the cloth surrounding my wrists. My web shooters were disabled for some godly unknown reason so I had to go up against Chuck alone. “Oof!” he knocked the wind out of me by diving on me but I was able to roll on top of him, gee he smelled ripe. His BO alone could have knocked me out. He was incredibly strong, just as I was pinning him back down Shammy spoke.

“Use the thing!” he ordered, what thing? A look of realization crossed the guys face. And it only took that fraction of confusion from me for him to be free enough to stab me with something. It really stung and he got close to my jugular.

“What did you do?” I slurred and stepped back, why is everything so blurry and drifting away?

I don’t feel so good.

…

“Peter pick up your phone! You’re stressing me out!... Peter please I’m sorry I’m just worried…message deleted,” Gwen’s voice woke me up again, the view wasn’t pretty from my end. Being a lab experiment never really crossed my mind before, once I get back to school I’m definitely giving those frogs a proper burial.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” the stocky goon ‘fed’ me twice a day. 2 boxes of Ensure and a saline drip to make sure I don’t die. My mouth was guarded by this thick mask because my only way out of situations is usually to annoy people- they caught onto that pretty quickly. He removed the mouthpiece and shoved the straw in my mouth. I, stupidly, tried lifting my head so I didn’t choke but my head was held down by this goddamn silver apparatus that looked like a metal mixing bowl.

I quickly finished the cold beige liquid but before I could speak he shoved the mouthpiece back on me. “Dr O will be here in a few minutes,” the Chiklis look-alike told me before exiting. My eyes followed him until he left down the hallway. The glass room had no one surrounding it for once so now was my opportunity to at least try and use that toothpick some other employee flicked at me the other day to stab through the belts strapping me to the table. But with limited wrist movement, it was pretty hard to unbuckle. I tried pushing the metal clip up with the pick but it wouldn’t really budge, I’d have to stab it; there’s definitely something in this drip that’s affecting me my powers.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” an incredibly tall brunet man with the stupidest haircut I’ve ever seen entered the room, this must be Dr.O. I almost jumped out of my skin and dropped the wooden pick to the floor…shit. “Mr Parker, 18 years old, describes himself as…Spider-man. Hmm,” his snobby British accent was more prominent than that bowl-cut. He saw my frown and began to explain himself, “Oh I do apologize, we don’t get many self-described uhh ‘superheroes’ in here,” was he seriously judging the guy tied to a bed? “My name is Dr Octavius and I’m sure you’re confused about why you’re here. I do apologize about conditions you are put in,” he reattached a fallen wire back to my head, “I’m sure the tests weren’t very comfortable. Let me take this off, your heart rate has sped up,” he removed the mouthpiece, saliva dripped from it as it fell. “That’s better, already going down.”

I didn’t trust this guy and I certainly didn’t like him, “Why am I here?” my voice was coarse. He didn’t answer straight away as he took a vial of my blood- without warning by the way! Dick!

“You, Mr Parker are very special. We would like to know why,” His eyes turned cold and lifeless, he was no longer the cheery Brit that entered. Surely, he knew.

“What are you looking for with these tests? How to kill me?” I scanned his thin frame for any device in case of an attack; this guy gave me the creeps.

“No no, of course not. Just…testing your limits I suppose is the nice way of putting it. You’ve done well so far. Holding your breath for 9 minutes 20 seconds under chlorinated water, surviving 50 degrees Celsius for 3 hours without water, below freezing a little less but I won’t hold that against you. Oh! You have quite a high pain tolerance for blades I see, very fast metabolism since the anaesthesia wore off earlier than expected…that’s why Charlie had to knock you out with his fists; or so he says, I’m missing two syringes but no one wants to get in trouble with the boss do they?” his toothy grin was so off-putting now, “your bloods a few days ago were fine, I’m just checking again. If there is anything you need please let Charlie know-he’s here to serve you,” oh, so Charlie was Chiklis from before. Got it.

“When can I go home?” my voice broke and my tear ducts began welling up. I just want to see Gwen. Again, I was left with hesitation.

“You’ll be free to go once we figure out what happened,” Octavius began to leave. He didn’t put my mouthpiece back.

“A spider!” I called out, he turned to face me; confused, “I was bitten by a spider, other than that I don’t know,” then realization washed over him and he stormed off, white coat billowing in the wind. “Does that mean I can go?!” I yelled, oh god, now Charlie’s coming in.

“No shouting!” he shouted at me. His hypocrisy made me pull a sarcastic face which didn’t sit well with him so he put my mouthpiece back on.

“Oh come on man-mm! Mmm! MMM!” I shrieked. Just let me go! Let me go! I want to go home! Please, I need to see aunt May…I need Gwen.

“You’re due for another exercise now,” oh, ‘exercise’ that’s what they call it. I wonder what it is this time.

…

“Dad, he hasn’t been answering my phone calls or texts and May said he hasn’t been home in over a week…something’s wrong,” Gwen Stacy gripped her tired father's arm. Captain Stacy was never overly fond of the Spiderman and he was even less fond of him when he discovered that his daughter was dating the masked vigilante. The old man sighed and hugged his frightened daughter.

“I’m sure he’s alright, the guy can stop a moving train. But if it makes you feel any better I’ll check with Missing Persons and talk to May, okay?” the captain looked onto his daughters tear stained cheeks, she’s been hassling him for days about Peter. It was odd that he hadn’t been home for a whole week.

Missing Persons did have a case of an 18-year-old Peter Parker put in twice, once after one day missing but they didn’t count it because he’s legally an adult. The second time the lady actually came in, threatened an officer and had to be escorted out.

“Yeah, that sounds like May..” Stacy muttered, “let me take it,” he requested his folder to access May’s contact details and take a look at a few points in the case.

_Parker had left sometime between 9 pm Sunday night and 6 am Monday morning as May would have been sleeping during this time._

_He hasn’t contacted anybody during the week which was unusual behaviour for him._

_Girlfriend, Gwen Stacy has also filed a report claiming to have not heard from Parker for over a week and threatened an NYC police officer while doing so._

“Dammit Gwen,” Stacy closed the file and rubbed his eyes. Stacy peered through the blinds in his office and gazed around the precinct. He knew this office wasn’t as genuine as it used to be, now that city apparently has supervillains running around they now have even more corrupt police officers that provide information to them or turn the other cheek if they see something. It made wary of who to trust and not being able to trust your own men and women made him feel sick to his stomach. “Schmidt!” he shouted, returning to his desk to sit. The female officer came in and stood at the door.

“Yes sir,” she was a new recruit which means she hasn’t held a conversation with anybody longer than 5 minutes. She was his best hope.

“I need your help on this-“

“Help?” she squeaked but then swallowed her smile and returned to her professional demeanour.

“Yes, I need you to stay in here and on my account- and my account only- look at the security cameras surrounding this apartment between these times. If you see a young man wearing a stupid outfit or a black hoodie, you let me know” Stacy walked Schmidt to his desk and pointed out the relevant information in the file.

“Is it a perp or vic?” she asked, sitting down in his comfy chair.

“I’m not sure yet. Don’t let anyone in, if anyone asks what you’re doing in here just say you offered to do my taxes or something. Let me know immediately by phone if you find anything,”

“Yes sir,” she chirped back, “where will you be?”

“I have to go scold my daughter,” he replied.

*

“Kid, you cannot just come into my work on my day off and assault one of my officers,” the captain crossed his arms when he faced his daughter. Gwen closed her eyes, wishing that she’d be somewhere in this moment so she doesn’t get told off, especially at work.

“Dad. So nice to see you, why don’t we go to the cafeteria…thanks, Susie,” she thanked the front receptionist giving her a sly smirk, “I’m sorry. I’m just so worried about him-“

“I know, I know. I’m sorry sweetie I wish I had superpowers to just find anyone I wanted to but I can’t. Peter’s an adult and a very sneaky one at that…a little geeky but-“

“Dad!” he earned a small hit from Gwen.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sure he’s fine I’ve got someone checking the cameras around the city, told her to call me if she finds anything,”

Gwen’s shoulders relaxed as she buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Stacy combed her hair with his rough hands as he used to when she was young and upset. His little girl needed him but he had no idea where to start.

“Come now Ms Stacy, I’m sure work isn’t that boring,” Dr Octavius’s British accent made Gwen stand up and wipe her eyes, her father also stood and studied the grown man with a child’s haircut.

“Dr Octavius, sorry! I was just-um anyway this is my father Captain Stacy with the-“ Gwen nervously directed to her father.

“New York police department, of course. I’ve seen you on the tele,” the town men shook hands, both gripping tightly.

“Dad this is my boss Dr Octavius,” Gwen shot her father a knowing look, ‘be nice’ she mouthed. The captain refrained from rolling his eyes and instead smiled at the man that rubbed him the wrong way.

“Please, call me Otto!”

“Dr Oc, we have something!” a scrawny looking intern-type rushed over, destroying the doctor’s friendly demeanour.

“I’m sure it can wait, I’m speaking with a police captain,” the doctor emphasized his last two words harshly.

“It’s to do with…the spiders,” the young man mumbled, Dr Oc sent him an obvious glare but returned to the captain with a friendly smile and handshake.

“You’ll have to excuse me. It was nice to meet you Captain; Gwen, I’ll see you later,” the doctor stormed off with his employee running.

Gwen didn’t feel right, nor did her father. Just as she began to chase after her employer she was pulled back. “You stay. Give me your ID card,”

“I don’t have full access,”

“Then I’ll see how far I can go, call my office directly, Schmidt should answer. Tell her to get Callaghan and O’Rourke and meet her at the front,” he spoke quietly while rubbing her shoulder, making it look like he was comforting his daughter. During their hug, Gwen had slipped her ID in her father’s coat pocket, “I love you, kid,”

“Please be safe,” her worrisome eyes were enough to keep him there with her but he’d rather risk his life saving Parker rather than lose his daughter.

“Call Schmidt,” he kissed her forehead and walked down the hallway, catching up with Octavius and his minion. He saw them go down to the basement in the vintage elevator; he thought that was just for show. Stacy stayed back a little while longer to make sure he wasn’t being watched or followed then he went down the elevator by himself, getting himself ready for an attack. To his surprise, it was empty. No guard, no employees, just an empty basement. There had to be another angle.

“Woohoo!” he heard someone cheer. It wasn’t in this room but the echo bounced off the dewy walls.

Stacy held his gun tightly to his person and slowly ventured to where the sounds were coming from. He lost the trace as he got further away from the elevator and just as he was about to turn back he heard some laughter. The captain turned to this right and spotted the smallest crack in the ground; there was another floor below. Stacy turned on his flashlight and searched for any buttons or staircases leading down, he didn’t find anything so he tested his luck in the elevator. That’s funny, he thought. Why would they need two fire emergency buttons, ones a lever, maybe that’ll be it. And to his luck it was.

The rusty old box shook as it lowered itself to the next level. This time the Captain tried hiding behind the side panel. This floor was much different to the previous, people were scurrying around everywhere not even taking notice of the cop holding his holstered gun. The floors were white marble, as well as the walls. Green lines traced the skirting boards and signs were a neon lime. Stacy slowly traipsed forward, peeping into every room, keeping his wits about him in case anyone stopped him. This place seemed like a hospital, nothing out of the ordinary except that it was completely hidden from the public eye.

“Help! Help me!” a woman yelped, Stacy’s head turned to her, “you! Please! Officer! Help!” she pointed to Stacy; who panicked at the confused faces staring at him- oh shit. Luckily they were nurses and dealt with the woman so Stacy had enough time to escape down the hallway. He crossed 7 more rooms before he saw Dr Octavius again. The glass rooms were dangerous for him in case he was seen, Stacy had to think quick. There were white coats everywhere, but where did they come from? He skipped to a closet down a dark little corridor and picked the lock, it was a janitor’s closet.

“Dammit,” he seethed but spotted a typical navy blue uniform and decided it was his best bet. People already saw him in his navy pants, maybe they would think he was the janitor playing dress up. Stacy grabbed the empty bucket and a mop and rolled it over to Peter’s room. The kid looked like he’d gone through hell. Scars covered his almost nude form, the only bit of decency was a sheet covering his groin. Stacy couldn’t hear what was going on but he saw wires connected to almost every part of him.

“AGH! Please…please stop,” Peter cried out due to the shocks of electricity running through his body. He was so exhausted he couldn’t even open his eyes, “I’m so tired,” he whispered. He had no idea what time of the day it was.

“Mr Parker you are a remarkable being, you’ve been awake for 3 days straight going through these vigorous challenges…you’re truly a threat to be dealt with,” Octavius had this feeling that someone was spying on him he turned and spotted the janitor uniform but Stacy walked smoothly out of sight. Octavius thought nothing of it, just a cleaner, nothing more.

Stacy swallowed the lump in his throat, he had no idea how his poor girl would react to this; actually, she’d probably attack Octavius with a right hook. Stacy hid back in the janitor's space until Octavius left Peter’s room, it was only a few minutes but Stacy was so nervous he was beginning to sweat through the polyester jumpsuit.

“Parker...Parker wake up,” Stacy sternly spoke. Peter was drifting off into unconsciousness and began to weep.

“No more, please I just..need sleep,” Peter moaned a bit, “please,” he begged. Stacy felt for the boy, perhaps he needs a wheelchair, there was one in the corner of the room.

“It’s George-Captain Stacy. Gwen's waiting for ya buddy,” Stacy would never in his right mind would have thought he’d call Peter Parker ‘buddy’. The captain began unbuckling the belts as fast as he could without being seen. Peter was heavy, absolute dead weight on the old man’s bad shoulder. The to didn’t even get out of the room before someone spotted them.

“Hey! Security!” a nurse cried out.

“Shit!” Stacy cursed, he pushed Peter as fast and as hard as he could. He dodged a good number of people but was tackled by a large heavy man to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him and so was his hope, he wasn’t going to help Gwen.

“Get off of him!” Stacy’s head snapped up to the voice, Gwen. Not only that but Gwen holding a gun along with 3 other police officers.

“Everybody down now!” Schmidt ordered in a very stern voice. Everyone dropped to the ground as Schmidt called it in.

“Peter!” Gwen went to her boyfriend and touched his face, Peter woke for a second but assumed he was hallucinating her face again.

“Gwen?” he smiled, another tear dropping from his eye.

*

“He’ll wake up soon. Octavius said he was awake for 4 days, it’s not uncommon to sleep for maybe 20 hours after staying up that long,” a man’s voice woke me. I felt those all too comforting hands stroke my hair back and smiled. When I woke I saw her staring back at me with sad but relieved eyes.

“Peter,” she sobbed into my chest, I studied my environment, I was at the Stacy residence in Gwen’s bed. Captain Stacy?

“W-what- how did you find me?” I asked, dry mouthed.

“Pure luck,” Gwen’s red eyes smiled for me.

“Thank you,” I nodded to Captain Stacy and tried sitting up but Gwen shoved me back down.

“You’re not leaving! You’re practically a corpse,” she told me, I chuckled in pain, only proving her point further.

“Go get him some water and a snack,” Captain Stacy squeezed Gwen’s shoulder. I could tell she didn’t want to go but she reluctantly left. Alone time with your girlfriend's dad is never a fun occasion, especially when you know he actively hates you.

“Uhh thanks or-“

“Shut up,”

“Okay,” a few more moments of silence passed.

“Look, kid, you gotta be more careful out there,” oh another lesson, great, “you’re 18, you have your whole life ahead of you and…and it would break her heart if anything happened to you. Nearly killed her when she saw you unconscious in that wheelchair,” I didn’t answer. He knew I loved her, I thought about her every second I was in there. “What happened in there?” I could tell he was uncomfortable, so was I.

“They…performed these tests on me. Putting my body into extreme conditions to find out what’s wrong-what’s _special_ about me,” I tried not thinking about the specifics, “When I told him, the doctor or whatever he was, he got more intense with the testing, cutting me open, injecting me with poisons and anecdotes seeing how long I’d last,” my voice broke, I don’t think I’ll ever forget the feeling of that 6 inch needle digging into my back to extract my spinal fluid, it felt like they went all the way into my stomach. “How’s aunty may?”

“She’s worried about you, she’s on her way to pick you up though so you better figure out your story,”

“Thank you, sir,”

“You can call me George…look I know things have been tough for you ever since your uncle died and well I just wanted to let you know...that you’ll always have a place here,” he cleared his throat and began hugging me. For some reason, I just let it all out.

“Thank you,” I tried holding my tears, and holding my breath so I didn’t sob but I couldn’t help it. I let him hold me until Gwen came back and joined us.

 


End file.
